


Artist

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artists, Challenge Response, Chess, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Pre - Half-Blood Prince, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's eyes darted between his sketchbooks and the group before him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Artist" and fanfic100 prompt "Fire"

Dean's eyes darted between his sketchbooks and the group before him. Ron and Seamus were playing chess at the small table before the fire- a common enough occurrence that Dean didn't often draw it. But tonight, Hermione was leaning against Ron, her head on his shoulder, engrossed in an old text.

And tonight Harry was lying across the other couch, his head in Seamus's lap. His eyes were closed, but he would speak to the players occasionally, and every now and then Seamus would run his fingers through the shorter boy's silky black hair.

It was an altogether perfect, cozy scene- the others were relaxed and happy and Dean was determined to capture that moment forever. This was the reason he had become an artist. To immortalize these fleeting moments before the war ripped them away.


End file.
